Amor es igual color rosa, y su mirada chocolate
by Chocoletier
Summary: Como el Epílogo de la historia que más amaba, como el CD que más repetía, llegó como la lluvia que más deseaba. Creyó más en lo que presentía a su lado, que sus latidos que parecían correr 1000 kilómetros por segundo.
1. Macchiato

Hola! Reviewsorecillos XD aunque es más sencillo decir lectores/as, Esta historia está basada en la vida real, (carcajadas) le pasó a una señora y un señor .-. le calculo a ambos unos 45 o 46 años pero fue mi gracioso, el evento sucedió en presencia de mi mejor amiga y mi persona, que por cierto aquel café, algunas gotas calientes me salpicaron, XD pero luego mi amiga Hina-Rockera y yo nos miramos al unísono ¡FIC!

Sin tanta chachara XD pasen a divertirse un poco con cada locura que me paso por la cabeza escribir.

"**Macchiato para el Croissant"**

Un día cualquiera a horas de la mañana, viendo gente a mí alrededor, saliendo del infernal medio de transporte que era el subterráneo, sofocado por la misma razón.

-…tanta muchedumbre…- susurré, captando varias miradas receptoras de mi comentario a la vez que subía las escaleras mecánicas, sin importarme, llenando mi cabeza de preguntas y desafíos que nadie, ni yo mismo llegaba a consolidar, o que tuviera respuesta.

…calor, calor, calor, era lo único que sentía, y yo vistiendo un traje, que rápidamente comenzaba a llenarse de sudor. Ignoré el hecho.

Rápidamente, aprovechando que las calles estaban despejadas, por la zona que recorrí, llegué al sitio acordado con un amigo. Un Café reciente algo lleno de personas, pero procedí a ir al baño primero. De alguna manera necesitaba eliminar ese aspecto de maratonista.

Coloqué el maletín de mis cosas sobre el lavamanos, y lavé mis manos, las sequé, "arregle" dentro de lo que cabe mi cabello albino, tomé más pañuelos y sequé la camisa y traje, coloqué un poco de anti-bacterial, con olor a menta sobre mis manos y cuello. Procedí a salir, a pedir mi orden.

Llegué a la caja, donde una chica con sonrisa exagerada ordenó mi pedido

-Un frappé Capucchino, y un Mousse de Fresa- pagando y sentándome en la mesa que daba a la ventana, viendo que mi amigo o compañero de trabajo no llegaba.

Revisé mi teléfono, intercambiando palabras con la persona causante de mi mal humor durante el día, Ichigo Kurosaki.

…

Seguí caminando, sin rumbo realmente, sofocada por el calor, y con un corazón roto, dudoso.

Amores, estudios, trabajos, pero el tema era las opciones nulas a entrar a la Universidad o Estudios Superiores.

-¡MALDITO SISTEMA DE EDUCACIÓN, CORRUPTO!- Lloré un poco al recordar el día, malo, muy malo. Vi la hora, 11:02 am, y ni siquiera era mediodía. Que fiasco realmente.

Alisé mi vestido negro, el cual me gustaba bastante, era fresco, pero no se salvaba del clima. A lo lejos divisé un local, bastante concurrido, tenía fama de tener un buen café, y ¡ashh! De eso si tengo bastantes experiencias, he probado toda clase de cafés y no he conseguido uno que iguale o se le parezca al de mi abuela. Y trataba de despejar mis negativos pensamientos que no querían Salir, siendo invitados por mi rabia y tristeza.

A pesar de que me acerqué a la caja a pedir la chica me ignoro, dándome una orden equivocada.

-Chica, perdona, esto es un latte y un croissant. ¡YO Pedí un Macchiato!- la soberbia chica hizo caso omiso a mi casi súplica…

-_Calma, Momo, cálmate, no quieres ir presa de matar a una tarada… y mucho menos por un cafecillo, cafecillo… ¡que no es ni siquiera el que pedí, o tenga espuma!_

-Ya que nisiquiera quieres tomar mi orden, ¿Por lo menos tendría MÁS espuma?- apliqué tajante. Nada.

Bastante molesta, fui a la mesa que estaba en el medio de la ventana, para dos personas. A mi lado vi unas colegialas y del otro un chico, bastante atractivo leyendo lo que parecía ser un informe. De un momento a otro la colita que sostenía mi alto moño se partió, soltando mi cabello chocolate, lo cual me hizo perder el equilibrio y pisar una de las cintas de mi zapato, y sin más… BOTAR EL CAFÉ, HACIENDO UN COMPLETO DESASTRE.

-¡Fuuuuck!- agregué roja de la furia.- Lo que me faltaba… no solo lo del día, o el café equivocado, ¡no me lo pude ni tomar!- sintiendo lágrimas por mis sonrosadas mejillas.

Un chico de cabello blanco y Ojos verdes, esmeralda, los cuales raramente me calmarón y neutralizaron, antes de matar gente, literalmente.

Ese chico revisó mi mano, ¡atrevido! Pensé, hasta que vi sus ojos directamente hacia mí.

-¿Le duele?, ¿Le traigo hielo?- y tenía una voz seria y seductora. Si no me gustaba aquel chico, era un excelente paisaje al panorama.

No podía articular palabra alguna. Él llamo a un chico de limpieza, quién se colocó en marcha a limpiar el desastre, y traían otro café, lo que me sacó de mi ensimismamiento fue que aquel joven pedía un macchiato espumoso, con galletas de chocolate.

-Disculpe, señorita, podría sentarse en otra mesa mientras termino la limpieza.- Me hizo saber el de uniforme del restaurant, a la vez que el chico albino paso lo que quedaba de mi bandeja a su mesa.

-_Grac…i…as_- Aún no creía lo que sucedía a mí alrededor.

El albino, preparo la silla para mí, y me senté digna de una película de antaño. –Hitsugaya Toushirou- se presentó.

Continuará…


	2. Azúcar en la Mesa

Hi, ameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee (falta más "e") esos 2 comentarios ¡fui, soy y cada vez que lo recuerdo, soy feliz! Me inspiro con estos comentarios, desde los positivos y negativos.

Bueno, son sólo 3 capítulos de esta historia, pero, me pone contenta que lo que escribo les ofrezca un poquito o una sonrisa tonta a cada uno de ustedes. Algo que leí en un comercial "si reir es de locos y ser feliz, comparte tu locura"

"**Azúcar en la mesa"**

-Momo Hinamori- dije nerviosa, y a la vez inclinando la cabeza y pidiendo disculpas a las chicas que les salpicó gotas hirvientes de café, ambas sólo sonrieron y se sonrojaron, me pareció cómico, la escena recién presenciada me dejaba como una tonta pero hice caso omiso, y me sorprendí, ya que instantáneamente olvidé la compañía que me ofrecían.

Sobresaltándome al encontrarme de nuevo con aquella profunda mirada.

-¡hola!- sonreí.

-¿Se siente mejor?- le pregunté, luego de su sincera sonrisa, nunca en mi vida había esperado que una chica tan linda y sencilla me ofreciera tanta paz.

-Disculpe caballero, señorita puede regresar a su mesa.- aquel chico interrumpió mi perplejidad le hice un ademan de manos negando.

-Puede quedarse aquí- la chica asintió dándome la razón a la vez que mire de reojo la emoción de unas chicas, que me daban la impresión de escribir todo lo que veían, y peleaban entre ellas sobre quién sería primero ¿en qué? NI IDEA. Seguro estaban locas, una de cabellos azulados y largos, la otra que de cabellos con decoloraciones azules, ambas de rasgos asiáticos. Pero, deje de enfocarme en ello, y veía como Momo, así era su nombre leía tímida mi periódico.

-Es de hoy, el cierre de las universidades está falta, huelgas y todo, ¡porque no pagan mejor a los docentes!-sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, al ver lo afligida de la chica.

Entonces, calculándole una edad más o menos de chica a punto de entrar o dentro de una Universidad o trabajo, abrió sobres de azúcar, y comenzó a regarlos por la mesa.

Dibuje una carita feliz. Ella un corazón. De vuelta le escribí: ¿Me dejas conocerte mejor?

Ella sólo me vio sorprendida, a la vez que mi verdadera razón despejada llegó.

-¡Toushiro!, perdona es que Rukia, me obligo a llevarla a la peluquería porque dejo sus tarjetas allí.

_-Ichigo…-_susurre con sorna, me levanté y tomé la mano de Hinamori- él es un viejo amigo. Ichigo ella es Hinamori- a pesar de no creer en Dioses, pedí para que Ichigo me siguiese la corriente.

Ichigo tomo amablemente y cortés la mano de la chica- ¿Deseas almorzar con Toushiro mi esposa y yo?, tranquila no mordemos ni traficamos órganos.

Continuará…

3 shalalalallalallalalala! Bueno, aquí termina los hecho reales, pero, para finalizar –pìiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- en el próximo capítulo ^^

Ya casi me graduoooooooooooooooooooooooo wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :D ya podré destruir el mundo, majajja, no mentira, pero si ya no dejarme pisotear por las monjas y compañeras de clases gracias a todos por el apoyo :D


	3. Creer Casi Fin

HELLO, HI, HI, HELLO… XD señorillos, señorillas (que problema con los nombres y los sexos) ¡FANFICTIONARIOS! 3 este es el capítulo final, que me dejó dudosa, sí. ¡Bastante! Pero, luego de ponerme a leer, siento que me quedó muyyy lindo. :D espero les guste, nos leemos en otras historias!

"**Porque sí podemos conocer, lo que más necesitamos y anhelamos en cualquier sitio, podemos ser felices con cualquier detalle."**

-…Hinamori, te deseo- agregué con una risa pícara, a la vez que la chica abría la boca, sorprendida. Era una cena romántica, velas, comida sofisticada hecha por mí, cabe agregar. 4 años han pasado desde que vi esos cabellos ahora cortos oscuros, aquella mirada expresiva, y la suspicaz ayuda de Kurosaki.

-Pero, Shiro-chan- sí, ese llamado me excito más de la cuenta- nada, hasta que yo me sienta preparada… _que podría ser ahora – _a pesar del bajo tono de voz de aquel ángel, así la sentí en mi vida, logré escucharla.

Sin dudarlo más, la tomé de la cintura, besando su cuello, y lentamente llevándola a mi cama.

…

Abrí mis ojos, ya que la luz estuvo despertándome, además de alguna sonata que se oía no muy lejos.

-Vivaldi…romance larg…uetto- vi cómo me veía aquel chico en el marco de la puerta, ya vestido. Recordando cómo debía estar yo. Cuando poco a poco descubrí la sabana, y vi, en efecto mi cuerpo desnudo.

Una sonrisa tonta, sí de esas, que sientes cuando crees que todo no puede ser más perfecto.

-…Shiro-chan, te amo- esa sonrisa, me derritió completamente. Y mis lágrimas brotaron por todas mis mejillas con todo su contorno color salmón.

Allí estaba él, dirigiéndose hasta mí hasta colocarse de rodillas a pie de la cama besando mis pies y piernas, con un anillo de compromiso.

-Hinamori, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

No dude, era más que obvio que mi respuesta se quedaría corta junto a su proposición.

-No.- su cara era un emblema, como desee reírme en ese instante, pero me contuve- Quiero, vivir, soñar, y cada vez que abre mis ojos, lo quiero que vean seas tú, que hagamos una familia, hasta ser viejitos, y morir juntos. ¡SÍ TOUSHIROU, ES OBVIO!

…

-¡Momo, te ves hermosa!- decía una de mis amigas, mi mejor amiga. Me veían Rangiku Matsumoto, no era exactamente la imagen de delicadeza, por sus grandes (GRANDES) ATRIBUTOS, PERO SI SUPO CUIDAR DE MI IMAGEN EN ESTE DÍA TAN IMPORTANTE.

Camino al altar, me sostenía mi padre y madre recelosa, ambos extraña, y mucho más yo extrañada que no peleasen entre sí. Puesto se odiaban. Pero, aquel día prometía ser perfecto.

Veía lo que más deseaba a solo pocos pasos de mi persona, a la vez que nerviosa de no pisar aquel vestido melocotón y aquel velo suave que me quería hacer estornudar, y mis estornudos no son los más maduros posible.

-…gatos, llorando…gatitos. Achiuu, miau, miau- cantaba.

Y luego de aquel interminable camino, logré estar junto a él, en su muy elegante traje, y corbata esmeralda, regalo mío de nuestro primer aniversario.

No escuché nada de lo que decían, pero sólo logré poner atención a aquellos sensuales labios.

…Acepto.

-Puje, señora, una vez más… allí viene- sentía como apretaba mi mano con fuerza, sudaba, realmente estaba sufriendo, y siendo sinceros aún más yo. Que mi mente se nublaba con la cantidad de pensamientos negativos que me aterraban.

Hasta que…

CONTINUARÁ…

TARAM! SORPRESA. SERÁN 2 CAPITULOS MÁS PARA ALARGAR LA CUESTIÓN, y sí! Me h encantado este fic, y quise sacarle un poco más de jugo. :D espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo.


End file.
